bigbrotherracismfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Eighteen
''Big Brother Racism: Season Eighteen was the eighteenth season of the popular Big Brother Racism series, which concluded on November 21st, 2009. Andrew Sperling has called it one of his favourite seasons. The season was dominated by the Asian clique, which successfully took out the pre-show alliance of Monica Padilla, Carrie Prejean, and Brett Clouser in the first three weeks. Padilla earned her place on the show after winning the Padilla v. Padilla lawsuit; however, she was still evicted first. One of the most memorable moments of the season was after Annie Le used her coup d'état to usurp Head of Household Consuelo's power. Although none of the Asian clique was in danger after Consuelo's final nominations, she and Angie Swindell did not want Consuelo to decide who left that week. Knowing that they had the votes, they took off both of Consuelo's nominations and put up Ellen Cho as a pawn against Beyoncé, who was evicted that round. Weekly Summary Houseguest 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 Ellen IN '''IN' IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN Annie IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN* IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Yasion IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Tiffany L IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Consuelo IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Angie IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Velma IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Ann IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Jameka IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Beyoncé IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Regina IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Vanessa IN IN IN IN IN OUT Kanisha IN IN IN IN OUT Tiffany D IN IN IN OUT Carrie IN IN OUT Brett IN OUT Monica OUT Green means that that houseguest was announced the winner. Blue means that that houseguest was Head of Household. Light Blue means that that houseguest was Head of Household and held the Power of Veto. Purple means that that houseguest held the Power of Veto. Pink means that that houseguest used the Power of Veto on himself or herself. Yellow means that that houseguest had the Power of Veto used on himself or herself. Orange means that that houseguest was nominated but was not evicted. Brown means that that houseguest was not initially nominated, but the coup d'état holder put him or her on the block. Light Yellow means that that houseguest was removed from the block due to the coup d'état. Dark Red mean that that houseguest was evicted following the use of the coup d'état. Red means that that houseguest was evicted.' ' *In Week 8, Annie Le was voted by the public to receive the coup d'état.